Cicero and Night Mothers Naughty Silent Deeds
by fictionwrites3
Summary: Cicero, from the game Skyrim, has the need to make his presence known to not just the Night mother, but to Listener as well. He is determined to prove his worth as the Listener, and does so by his own means. ******WARNING: THIS STORY IS VERY GRAPHIC AND NOT MEANT FOR YOUNG EYES! DISCRETION IS ADVISED!******


****WARNING: THIS IS INAPPROPRIATE FOR YOUNG AGES! XXXXXXXXXX RATED****

Cicero and Night mothers Naughty Silent Deeds ;P 3

Part 1

~~~ Cicero skips onto the scene humming his little own tune into the Night mothers chambers. He closes all access to the chambers like he does every night just before the moon hits it's highest. Still humming, he sits himself down before the Night mother expecting a reply or even the slightest whisper to come from the preserved body of the legendary Night mother. Cicero having no such luck with hearing from her and having a ache begin to pulse along his temple, he sighs inwardly and pulls out his journal to write out the events and his thoughts out.

_"The __Night mother__ has chosen her Listener, which for poor Cicero is not the one. Oh __Night mother__, I did so much for you, cleaned your chambers, kept you preserved and beautiful, watched over you and tended to anything and everything you would ever have needed! Poor Cicero has grown tired and angry! For this outsider, this fool! He is the Listener! When he doesn't even understand the ways of the Brotherhood! Oh __Night mother__ is not fair! Not fair at all! As I have been here for her all this time? Has this gone all to waist for, for NOTHING?!-"_

Getting more upset Cicero throws the book onto the ground and stands up stomping his feet. "Night mother! Why did this Theronn be the Listener? When I have been here all this time for you! You! All I ever wanted was your approval and to talk to me, so I could be your one and only listener!" He grinds his teeth and moves his hands now in fists up and down like a child, repeating the same thing over and over for some time. "This is not fair! Not fair!" Once he finally got control of his emotions, he swallowed and took a step closer to the mummified body, looking deeper into the empty pits of what was once her eyes. Whispers sadly, "Oh Night mother..."

(*Night mother: *)*"What ever could Cicero be thinking? Him? Of course not him, he is a nuisance, I will make sure to have Theronn kill him when he returns with news of the contract being sealed and done."*

Cicero stands there with sadness and fury, boiling with each other and at the same time fighting each other. As he stared into her eyes, he began to have a thought which led to a plan that gave him an idea. A very bad idea, awful idea. Grinning with new purpose and evil, "Oh Night mother, if I can't be your one and only Listener, and if it has to be that Theronn, well, I shall make my point across, and prove my worth." As Cicero says as he rubs his crotch in anticipation, which is steadily growing with ever mysterious thoughts of what he is going to do to his one and only Night mother.

*"What is this fool doing?!"*

"Night mother, we shall now teach you a lesson on who is the best in anything, especially for being the Listener..." Cicero moves forward and grabs the Night mother and without a second thought or regret, he sticks his tongue into the Night mothers forever open mouth. *"Disgusting creep! Get off of me!" Being so that she was still dead and only there in spirit doesn't change the fact that she felt aroused by Cicero, but never in her state of being will she admit it!*

Cicero moans out at the preserved taste of his Night mother, _Oh what wonderful feeling this is! To take control and taste the one and only __Night mother__! _He thought greedily as he dove his tongue father down her mouth and into her throat. _What sweet victory this is! Oh Cicero is feeling very good!_ He thinks as he becomes more intoxicated by the mummy and pulls away ecstatic and out of breath! "Oh what fun! Cicero is so delighted by this idea! Oh what fun!

*get this pest off of me! Someone!* He then smiles even more wider showing off his white white teeth that would normally not be possible back in those days! "Now Night mother, that was only a test for us both and since, you didn't tell me off, I shall now make us both have some fun..." *The Night mother scoffs and stutters in anger that she didn't at all enjoy this!* Cicero, unaware of the Night mothers true feelings, goes to pull off his pants and begins his to rub his beginning to harden dick out of excitement. "Night mother! Cicero is having a hard time controlling my now needed release.

Shall we give me that release?" *"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THAT DISGUSTING THING THAT MEN USE!"* Cicero acting on a horny state of wanting release now, pulls everything off his body except for his special hat. He moves over to the Night mother and pulls her from her place and lays her down onto the floor next to her tomb where candles lay rest illuminating the area. Cicero smiles evilly down to the opened mouth corpse. "I shall make you see that I am the Listener!" *"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"*

He takes the corpses legs and spreads them, only to have a little trouble considering the state the legs have been in for hundreds of years. They creaked open, but with effort and a little spit and soft squirts of Cicero's cum, they open widely enough for him to enter. "Oh Night mother! You are very unbecoming down here..." He rubs the area imagining her moaning out at his touch and gets even more harder if that was even possible. *"GET OFF ME YOU %^^*&($&#%^&**(&*^$#^&#&*(&*&%^&^#*#&^(&$^$#!$#^ &&(^&!"*"Night mother! CICERO IS READY TO GIVE YOU HIMSELF!" As he says so he grabs his dick and pushes into the very small and crusted over years opening to her center. It felt as an impossible task at first but with persistence and patience he prevailed and sailed on through. He pushed in his long, pulsing hard dick into the mummified woman and started bucking his hips and pumping into her.  
Groaning out he kept at it and as he did he watched the corpse under him move along with him with each thrust with the same expression of open mouthed as if she was enjoying it! Which no help, he decided that she was enjoying herself!

"Night mother! You are very tight!" He thrusts harder feeling close to his climax. He chants her name over and over again just before he cums all over the empty space of the corpse "NIGHTMOTHER!" He falls onto the open mouthed Night mother Believing that she just had her climax as well. In exhaustion, he falls onto the Night mother and breaths heavily by the naughty deed to his one and only Night mother. {Meanwhile... the night mother begins to freak out}*"THERONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN SAVE ME! You stupid fool! Save you Night mother! I am being taken advantaged of by this- this PSYCHO!"*

Theronn with surprise hears his Night mothers cries for help, not totally understanding her plea but with not regard, takes on the task and moves towards the brotherhood place where the Night mothers chambers laid. He moved quickly by time travel, appearing their in the matter of seconds, like magic. He moves quickly towards the Night mother.  
Cicero during that time shifted the Night mother onto a nearby table where her head is over the edge and pushed down. Cicero jumps around swinging cum and sweat everywhere in happiness "Oh Night mother! Night mother! Now it's time for you to taste Cicero!" He moves over to her and with one more adjust, her mouth was already open, ready for Cicero. His eyes gleam and he purrs, "Cicero does love the way you obediently open your mouth just for me..." He shifts his body and begins to move it towards her mouth.*The Night mother screams out "Keep it away from me!" Just as he shoves it into her mouth making it impossible for her mental mouth to talk since it was filled with Cicero's fullness.* Cicero enters her mouth and moans loudly and moves his hips swiftly through her tight and scratchy throat. He grinds his dick quickly in and out of the Night mothers mouth and holds onto whats left of the Night mothers hair groans with each thrust and yells out just as Theronn enters the room seeing a naked Cicero "fucking" the Night mothers mouth with his overly big joker dick. Theronn stands with mouth open and is overly embarrassed by the situation for Cicero and doesn't want to be there at all.

*"THERONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"* Theronn, clearing his throat, says "Cicero, what in Skyrim are you doing?" Cicero in turn as he is always insane, turns around and smiles widely in a perverted way, "Aw, Theronn, I was wondering when you would show up." He pulls his dick from her still open mouth and moves over to Theronn, which he moves a step giving them space. Showing the mens different emotion in the chambers of the Night mother.

Part 2

~~~Theron shudders mentally and blushes slightly when he sees Cicero's dick and all of his naked glory and looks away. "Cicero, get clothes on now. And put the Night mother back in her crypt. Now Cicero."

Cicero pouts and and sways back and forth upset and wiggles his dick in the process. "But Theronnnnnnnnnnnnnnn," He says in a whiny voice. "I don't want to, I was having fun... And I was showing the Night mother something."

Theron looked incredulously at him. "What could you possibly be showing her that leaves oneself naked and placing parts of themselves in the Night mothers mouth?"

*"That's right Theron! Get this useless thing out of my sight! Kick him out! NOW!" Screams the Night mother.* Theronn hearing her scream into his head, shakes it and feels the pain of mental hurt coming about. Losing patience glares at Cicero, "As the Listener, I want you to leave, Now. Even the Night mother is insisting that you leave at this very moment. So, go now before I will have to use force."

Cicero shakes his head and laughs and jumps up and down bouncing his balls and dick and all in anger. "The Listener this, the Listener that! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! I WAS GOOD TO THE NIGHT MOTHER! AND I AM STILL GOOD TO HER EVEN NOW!" He scowls and then smiles evilly looking at Theronn, "And no, I refuse to leave, not before you do something for me." Yes yes yes! Theronn better listen as the Listener if he EVER wants me to leave, which will be NEVER! Cicero thinks laughing evilly to himself.

Theronn growing tired of Cicero's bullshit, nods in agreement. "What do you want Cicero?"

Without helping to himself he laughs eagerly and pulls out a bottle of skooma out of place that mustn't be named. "Do you Listener know what this is by any chance...? Hmmmm?"

Theronn sighs and nods, "Of course. That is a drug known around Skyrim and only used among the lizards and is only affective to them."

Cicero shakes his head in a way that shakes his whole body in such a way that makes Theronn blush again. Cicero 'tick tick tick's" at him, "Overly informational as usual, but this is no ordinary skooma, it is the one and only kind that ANYBODY can take and feel something from it!"

*"No Theronn kick him out! Don't trust this idiot!"* Theronn shakes his head again slightly and looks at Cicero lifting one eyebrow. "Alright? So then what do you want me to do then?"

Cicero laughs and looks at Theronn "I want you to drink it of course!"

Theronn blanks for a moment then laughs despite himself always being so serious. "Alright Cicero, get out. No more tricks. Get out now."

Cicero frowns and looks at him and places a fist onto his hip and leans to the side. "You think this is a game? I am being serious! Drink this. THEN I'll leave."

Theronn stops laughing and shakes his head, "Why would I do that when you could be tricking me?"

Cicero laughs at Theronn "I wouldn't kill the Listener without purpose, and at the moment I need you alive, and Astrid would torture me restessly without thought if I were to kill the Listener without reason or order. Cicero Doesn't like pain THAT much."

Theronn thinks for a moment and decides to give in. "All I have to do is drink the skooma, and then you'll leave?" Cicero Smiles widely, "Yes, of course I will honor my side of this bargain." *" THERONN! STOP! NO!* Sighing and ignoring the Night mother, Theronn takes the skooma carefully and smells it then shrugging tips head back and swallows the contents. Shaking his head by the taste, he looks over at Cicero starting to feel groggy and shakes it off, "Now Cicero..." He slurs his words as his mind goes blank and his body just stands at the ready, ready for the skooma give every command.

Cicero jumps around excited and joyful, "Oh Theronn you shouldn't have trusted me! The only and only Cicero!" He cackles and then moves up to Theronn and walks around him looking him up and down measuring Theronn. He mutters happily, "Yes... Yes! You will do Listener!" Coming back to face Theronn head on into his blank dark eyes. Cicero smiles and thinks its time to begin his second release.

In a commanding voice, he tells Theronn, "Theronn, remove your clothes, everything except your undergarments, but slowly, so I can enjoy watching you undress." Without a second thought, Theronn undresses slowly in front of Cicero.

He removes everything except his undergarments like he was told to. Standing there, Cicero smiles and walks closer to him, "Ah Theronn..." He looks down at his bottoms and places his hands the hem and looks at Theronn in the eye. Cicero then with one hand, leaving the other at the bottoms, grabs Theronn hair and pulls him to Cicero. He smiles, "Now kiss me Theronn." Which in tern on command, Theronn kisses Cicero, and which he greedily replies and kisses him back.

*The Night mother gasps in horror "You IDIOT! That's why I told you not to drink it! Now look! You both are doing the undoing of yourselves! Making yourselves untainted in the most disgusting and putrid of ways!"*

Cicero unaware of Night mother's rude words, deepens the kiss with Theronn and opens Theronns mouth and sticks his tongue deep inside his mouth and groans. "Oh Listener, your mouth tastes divine!" With the hand still by Theronns bottoms, he grabs Theronns dick rubs it, feeling him get hard under his touch. "Theronn..." He sighs lowly and then moves away from him, getting a new idea.

"Get onto your knees." Theronn does, and looks up at him waiting for Cicero to tell him something else. "Theronn suck my dick and make me feel good." Theronn blinks and moves forward towards Cicero's long dick and grabs it with one hand rubs it softly for a moment.

Cicero grins widely as he watches Theronn begin to do what he is told. Theronn, with both hands holds Cicero's dick and licks the tip softly, which in turn, makes Cicero sigh happily. Theronn takes Cicero with his mouth and begins moving his head back and forth along his dick wetting it with his saliva. Cicero tips his head back in response, and Theronn moves his head as far up as he can, deep throating Cicero's dick while rubbing the rest of what he cannot take in. Theronn Moves his head back and forth, moving his tongue as he does as if to give more feeling to Cicero. Cicero moans lowly and Theronn takes this chance remove his mouth and lather Cicero's dick with his spit and then takes him again and quickly moves his mouth back and forth across Cicero.

"Faster Theronn. Cicero wants you to go faster!" Theronn obeys and moves faster. He keeps at it making Cicero super hard and Cicero feels he's is going cum at any second. Moaning and groaning sounding from the Night mothers chambers, Cicero cums hard into Theronn's mouth, so much so that makes him get thrown onto the ground.

Cicero Smiles happily and looks at Theronn and smiles evilly. "Get up Theronn." Theronn does, "Now move to the table by the Night mother and lean over on her and touch her in any way possible to make her feel good." Theronn moves over to the Night mother as she silently screams out for him to listen to her and not do it, but still under the influence of the skooma, he listens to Cicero and starts feeling up the Night mother and sucks at her face.

Cicero moves over to the table and watches Theronn do what he is told, and his eyes travel along his strong back where many scars lay rest into his skin. Cicero moves his eyes down to his still covered ass.

He smiles evilly and commands "Theronn, never ever stop until I tell you, even when the skooma wears off, you must do everything I tell you. Got it." Theronn nods and Cicero, satisfied grabs onto Theronns ass and slaps it. Theronn jumps, but continues what he is doing. Cicero pulls Theronns bottoms off forcibly and grabs Theronns dick and tugs at it fericly. Theronn groans out loudly. Cicero moves to position himself behind Theronn's ass and puts his dick in Theronns ass.

He leans over Theronn, still tugging at his dick, starts pumping into his continues this making Theronn moan out in return and the skooma slowly begins to wear off. Cicero, slaps Theronn's ass hard a bunch of times and then noticing that the skooma is starting to wear off of Theronn. Cicero acting fast tells Theronn to get up and move back.

Cicero is a sick fellow mind you, and he decides to have a little blood, just for the Night mother. Cicero smiles happily, "Theronn, grab your knife and come here." Theronn grabs his knife from the floor and comes over to Cicero. Cicero kisses Theronn deeply tasting himself and the Night mother on Theronn's tongue. Then he says, "Theronn, take that knife and cut my dick off. Quickly before we have no more time together!"

Theronn starting to lose the emptiness in his eyes cuts off Cicero's dick and he screams out in pain as blood squirts everywhere. "Theronn! Take my dick and attach it to the Night mothers crotch and when that is done stick it in your ass and hump it as hard as you can! Even while you bleed! Never stop until I tell you to! EVEN AFTER THE SKOOMA WEARS OFF!" Theronn beginning to gain conscious tries to struggle to the fog, but does what he is told. He puts Cicero's dick on the Night mother and sits on it and pumps his ass onto it hard and does begin to bleed but doesn't stop. Cicero cackles loudly and doesn't stop as his blood squirts around the room.

Theronn comes back to himself and sees finally what has happened to him and feels angry and tries to stop himself, but can't. He begins to freak and looks to find Cicero and his now bloody body with no dick. "CICERO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Cicero, still laughing and bleeding onto Theronn and the Night mother and himself says, "I have commanded you to do what I told you to do what you are doing right at this moment, and to never ever stop even after the skooma stops until I tell you. AND I WILL NEVER EVER SAY-"

Cicero coughs and blood pours out of his mouth and puddle of blood pools around of him and the table where Theronn is still hammering onto the Cicero dick. Cicero with and evil grin on his face drops to the ground in his blood and drops face in and dies. Theronn screams out in anger and pain.

* Voice of background person telling story *

And for the rest of Theronns life, he pumped his ass onto the cut off dick of Cicero, who died of too much happiness and dick blood loss. Theronn, angry, upset, sad, moved his bloody asshole up and down, and even with the pain, he still had to continue because of Cicero. Beaten and upset, bloody from Cicero's dick blood, and his own ass blood, on top of the Night mother who groaned and complained and screamed at him to stop, but he never could. And in the dark chambers, Theronn still fucked Cicero's dick onto the Night mother in pain, but never stopping and crying and yelling for help, but no one ever came. And eventually he died, feeling upset and lonely, and to this day, his ghost still withers and fucks the lights out of Cicero's ghost dick, reliving the days of his pain an misery and maybe even horniness.

~The End ~

~~~~~In loving memory,~~~~~

~~~~Theronn~~~~

~~~Cicero~~~


End file.
